


I swear I have no idea

by keepitrunning



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen Angst, Twins, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitrunning/pseuds/keepitrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and her family are trying to live a normal life. Well as normal as you can with five guys who you grew up with, a protective father, and a shy, yet bad ass twin sister Kate all muddling things up. Not to mention everything else that happens on the ranch. Just another day in the life of Mal and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first works, but it is completely un beta'd so please be kind and let me knoe of any mistakes or ideas! thanks!!

"Really? Tarzan? What are you, Pandora?" Riley asked walking by the bathroom.  
"Mhm" Mal replied noncommittally. Sue her for liking Disney and Phill Colins' You'll Be In My Heart.  
"Really Mal? It's been half and hour!" Teased Jake a few minutes later. It had been like this all night. One boy after the other came in teasing her for getting ready.  
"You can't say anything, Mr. I-have-eight-containers-of-hair-product-and-take-two-hours-to-get-ready-for-my-dates-with-my-boyfriend." Koda argued in her honor, maybe sounding a bit jealous.   
"It's all about the prep!" Jake rebuffed as though thinking about... Better times. Koda looked sad. Those two should just get together already.  
"Mal, Princess." My dad called from the room below, "Can you tell Jake I say that's important and all, but I don't want it yelled through my house."   
Mal heard Jake make an indignant noise through the bathroom door.  
"He got the message dad!" She yelled. "Okay. Almost... Done!"   
Mal froze looking in the mirror.  
"Oh my god" she muttered, "holy shit!"  
"What's wrong sweets?" Zach asked through the door, "Are you sick or something?"   
"Uhm... Nope. I just- I-" she stuttered.  
"Dude, what's the issue?" Conner questioned.   
"Huh. I'm gorgeous." Mal whispered.   
"Well no shit. I'm gay and I could have told you that." Jake answered back.  
"Come on out, honey. We want to see you before he comes and gets you" Zach said affectionately.  
"Okay." Mal replied, still stunned.  
As soon as she walked out the door all the boys froze. 

~

 

They were standing in a sort of line.  
Zack, Riley, Connor, Jake and Koda. Her boys. Her best friends. Her big brothers. They all were so wonderful and so different for being so similar.

Zach was the biggest and the tallest and the oldest of the boys. His shaggy ginger hair with forest green eyes made him look less the teddy bear that cuddled with Mal the most, and more like a lumberjack, at least that's what Mal and Jake said. He usually stayed on the farm, but when he cleaned up, he cleaned up Good.

Riley was the second in command. His lithe and lean body had some muscle. Dark brown hair with Bambi brown eyes, pale skin with moles every where and a slight upturned nose made him, apparently, irresistible. Riley was a shit, but he cared a lot. He helped Mal since she could remember and he hasn't stopped.

Connor was Mal's best friend and the second youngest. He was tall and skinny as a scarecrow with little muscle that was covered up by the big clothes he always wears. His blonde hair and big blue eyes framed by glasses make him so darn cute and him being so nerdy just added to everything she loved about the younger boy. If he wasn't in love with another girl, Mal would keep him forever.

Jake was the middle. Mal and Jake were the same age. Jake was tall, chubby, handsome and rugged. Basically the opposite of a stereotypical gay guy. If you were to talk to him for a few weeks or, in Mal's case, years you would never know. He reminded Mal of your average cowboy. Rodeo, Sweetheart, Southern Hospitality and all. His light brown hair was never long enough to fall in his eyes. Thank the lord too, because had beautiful hazel eyes to match. His chubby face and body made him one of the best cuddlers.

Then there was Koda. Koda, or Dakota, was quiet and thoughtful and just nice to everyone, but he would beat the shit out of you if you hurt someone he loves. He was good looking with his dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. His large frame was filled, but perfectly. Though he was large, he was childlike and innocent. His face was always thoughtful and open, and his arms were always searching to be around someone. He was easily the most cuddly person in the group yet he never brought anyone home, guy or girl.   
"Wow." Mal's dad breathed, breaking her from her thoughts. Mutters of agreement were heard from the guys.   
"Do you have a stick?" Quested Jake.  
"Uhm, why?" Mal asked Jake   
'What a strange question' she thought  
"Because you will need a stick to beat away all the boys tonight. Or at least a few condoms." Riley laughed   
Zack made a weird face then glared at Riley. "No." Was all he said.  
"Aw! Guys I-" I was cut off by a car pulling up and a honking horn. Shit.  
All of the boys, including my father, look at each other.  
"Did he just honk his horn for you?" Koda asked. "Are you shitting me?" He asked, incredulous. Jake looked at him in a way. It was so sweet and Mal just wanted them together so bad.   
"Mal you aren't leaving till he comes to the door" Zack ordered.   
"Well boys, I'm going to clean the gun." Dad says leaving the room.   
"Well, this is going to take some time." As she heard the car honk again, she went to check herself out in the mirror again. She could feel as the boys got angrier with every honk and was getting out of that room.   
She really did look good. Today she looked more like her mother. Her short blonde hair was done simple. The top layer was pulled back and the bottom layer was straightened. It almost touched her shoulders. With barely any makeup, she still looked like a princess, even though she was dressed in a gray Henley she stole from Koda and jean shorts. Her smaller frame was nothing compared to her confidence, though everyone jabbed in little comments here and there about it. The boys always told her she was beautiful, so she believed it.   
"Mal I'm going to kill this asshole!" Riley yelled. It sounded more like a battle cry than anything else.   
After another series of honks she checked her phone. He had been out there for 15 minutes honking. You would think he would have got it by now. She decided to save his life and call him in.  
"What are you doing?" Chad asked as soon as he answered. "I've been here for close to 20 minutes Mal!" He sounded angry and Mal was kinda pissed that he was angry at her.  
"Chad if you want me to come out you need to come inside. Preferably before my boys decide to kill you." Mal answered.   
"There is no way in hell I'm going to meet your family on the first date!" He yelled. He sounded scared. Good, but he should be scared of Mal right about now.   
"If you don't come up I can't leave, so get in here, please" It pained Mal to put in the please.   
Mal didn't understand. Chad was so nice at school and hanging out with friends, but now he's being a jerk and Mal regrets saying yes to go on a date.   
"Mal come out now please." Chad asked sounding just as angry "I will leave with, or without you. There are plenty of people at that party that I can hang out with." Chad threatened. Or what he thought was a threat. Mal didn't even want to go to the lame party. She was over this.   
"Thank god! Now you can leave! See you later!" Mal sighed in a relief and hung up. In a few short seconds you could hear the sound of a car speeding off and a distant "fuck you, Mal!" Hopefully the boys didn't hear that.   
With a roar from Zack she knew he did.   
"Calm down beasty boy. I don't care!" Mal rushed out of the bathroom to stop the other man.   
"Great, he shifted." Connor sighed. "Hey man! If you're going to shift and run, at least wait for the rest of us!" He yelled after the shifted werwolf.  
"Hey! No don't chase cars tonight! Mr. Morgan complained about you last night too!" Her dad's yelling and the boys growling became background noise when she heard a soft, sweet voice from the door that connected the bathroom to the other bedroom.   
"Hey Mal. Oh my gosh you look so pretty!"   
"Hey." Mal replied to her twin. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

~

 

The way she spoke to Kate showed how much she had missed her the past few years.   
"Oh man. We may be identical but you still look better than I do any day." Kate gushed "you look like mom. Before." Both the girls got a sad look in their eyes.   
"Well, I'm just glad we could get you back."  
Kate had spent the last 5 years with their mother after Louie had taken her. The night her mother left she tried to take both of them along with trying to kill their father. Succeeding in only half of each task, she ran with what she could, which entitled her husband half dead with a bullet wound in his side, and Kate. Still slow from sleep and confused. It took 5 years to track them down with the help of Kate on the other side. Now they wouldn't have to worry about Louie anymore, and Kate could have her family back. Yet, she was surprised to find that her family had grown. The boys all had moved in permanently and her twin's life had gone on without her.   
"Hey," Mal said, breaking her out of her head, "stop. I will never let you go again. We are going to be okay" Kate and Mal went in for a hug.   
"Uhm, anyway" Kate cleared her throat and broke the hug, "what did you need?"   
"Oh! Do you remember Chad from school!" Mal said the name with a little more malice than needed.   
"Yeah! The guy everyone calls Charming? " Kate made a face "What about him?"  
"He just left. That's who was honking."  
Kate's eyes widened. "Is he dead? Did dad kill him? Did he boys kill him?"   
"We'd like to!" Jake and Zack yelled in unison.   
"Oh god." Kate chuckled "What a waste of beauty though! Are you going out somewhere else?"   
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Mal smiled and took her sisters hand "would you like to go on a sister date with me tonight? Just you and me, babe! Dinner and a movie, then come home and see if the boys want to have a puppy pile?"   
Kate's cheeks reddened.   
"We don't have to ask the guys if you don't want!" Mal noticed her sisters reaction. She sometimes forgot that Kate hasn't had five years to get to know and love her new family that consisted of werwolves.   
"No! It's not that! I just-" Kate looked embarrassed. "Will Connor be there?" She whispered, hoping the boys wouldn't hear.   
"Of course he'll come! He left by the way.” Jake yelled, laughing through the door. “We can make him come, Kate! And we all want to spend time with you, too." The last part more soft and affectionate towards the younger twin.   
All the boys welcomed Kate with open arms, minds, and hearts. They were patient with her at all times and knew it was going to take a bit for her to get use to them. Yet they still tried. They made her special breakfast when her pesky allergies got in the way, they always sought her out at the table to ask her about her day, and more importantly, they cared for her like she was their own. Because she was. After six months, the Alpha was relieved that she had finally started warming up to him and his pack.  
Kate liked to think she was warming up to them quickly, but at times she was still very shy.   
"O-okay." Kate's face got really red and she tried not to look embarrassed. "Thanks Jake. I, uh, have to-" she pointed to the door and did not run. Yes she totally did. Shut up.

~

"Damn it, Jake! How am I supposed to find this kid if I can't smell anything other than your Koda feelings?" Riley roared. "Go home and mate him already!"  
Out in the forest by the road, the sound echoed.   
"It's not like that Rile! He doesn't want that! He doesn't need me." Jake said quietly, leaning on the nearest tree.   
It hurt to think his baby boy didn't want him. It hurt that his sweetheart, his one and only, his mate, wasn't ever going to love him because he didn't swing that way.   
Zack sighed, secretly wishing he could go 'now kiss' and make it better. "He asked me not to tell you, but I can't stand my betas being unhappy." That sounded better.  
"Don't you see the way he looks at you? Even Kate has asked me about it." Riley called, farther away, but softer in his voice.   
"Really? She thinks he likes me?" Jake really loved Kate and thought highly of her in every way. Probably more than the others. He had a soft spot for her in his heart. Thank god Riley knew that!  
"Yes! Now go find your boyfriend and kiss his-" Zack cut off Riley  
"Just go tell him how you feel, idiot." He said fondly and a tad bit annoyed as he glared at his second.  
"Will do Alpha, sir!" Jake cried happily "thanks man!"  
They watched him run through the trees until he disappeared.  
"I hope they take a shower" Zack sighed. "I don't want to smell that shit tonight."   
"Oh my god!" Riley yelled, "was that a joke? From you?! Wow. I'm throughly impressed." He now leaned against a tree giving up on trying to find a scent.  
"I can make jokes!" Zack crossed his arms. "I'm not a statue"  
"Mhm. Tell that to my teen years. Not a once did you laugh at my jokes."  
"Oh, I laughed at you, just not your stupid jokes. More like your acne and braces" Zach laughed. "And you just got out of your teen years like a month ago!"  
"Sure, he tells one joke and he a comedian!” Riley sighed.  
"Let's head back, knuckle head" the older man replied fondly and put an arm around his seconds shoulder.

~

 

He was singing Adele because she's hot okay? He's not heartbroken. He just wanted to deal with being a freak and falling in love with a man who is basically his brother, and the fact that he was gay. Okay maybe he's a bit sad.   
"Koda!" he heard Jake yell from far away.   
How was he going to get out of this?  
Koda wasn't prepared for this. He just went up to the hayloft to be alone.  
"Koda!" Jake yelled again seemingly on the other side of the farm.   
Suddenly a pair of arms were around his waist.  
"Koda!" Jake smiled and kissed the shell of his ear. "I love you too."   
All the younger boy could do was gape. He wasn't even facing Jake. He couldn't even gape at his stupid pretty face. He had to look down at where the stupid horses were.  
He couldn't believe it. There was no way Jake wanted him. Or loved him like that. He- he had a type. And- but- no. It wasn't Koda. He always thought it was unrequited. But yet.  
"Did I read this wrong?" Jake questioned as he loosened his grip on the younger boy.   
Koda snapped out of it and whirled in Jake's loose grip to face him. "No! No, I just- I wasn't-" Koda wasn't good with words anyways, this wasn't helping. He took a deep breath, "I just didn't know you felt the same way and I was scared." Koda whispered, not meeting the other mans eyes, just now noticing how close they were.  
"Hey."Jake replied softly as if talking to a colt or newborn calf. "Look at me, sweetheart" Jake pulled on Koda's chin softly, smiling at the way the boy's face went pink and the name.   
"I love you a whole lot, and I think you feel the same way about me." Jake pulled him impossibly closer, "I don't care what you are thinking right now, but I want you. I want to try this and I really, really want to keep you, and so does my wolf." Koda made eye contact finally. The look on his face was so raw with disbelief and hope and happiness. Who knew one look could make Jake's heart swell so much.   
The older man's grip tightened around the boy's waist and he moved in for a kiss, slowly as though not to scare him off.   
But Koda was scared. Jake was going to kiss him and be his first kiss, his first love was going to be his first kiss and he was scared. Hands moving on their own accord found themselves on the older man's chest and neck.  
Jake looked to Koda's eyes, as if to ask permission. Koda nodded and Jake's lips were on his.  
The kiss was soft at first, then it transformed, going from new and soft to hot and bruising. One of the older man's arm was still around his waist while his other hand was cupping the back of his neck.   
The noise Koda made when Jake's tongue licked the seal of his lips was down right embarrassing, but Jake must have liked it, because the next moment his tongue was in Koda's mouth. The mewling noise was not, in fact, coming from Koda, but from Jake.   
When they broke for air eventually, Jake rested his head on Koda's, who still had his eyes closed.   
"How was that for you?" Jake asked snickering.  
"Probably better for me than it was you" Koda blushed. Now he got the term 'blushing virgin.' How embarrassing.   
"I don't think that is possible, honey" Jake coos as he tries to make eye contact with the younger boy. "If it was better for you then I don't know how you didn't come in your pants. Hell, I don't know how I didn't come in my pants." Jake snickered and Koda blushed, the tent in his jeans was now more of an issue. As was being so close to Jake.   
"I- uh-" Koda stuttered as he tried to hide his raging hard on from the older man.   
Jake knew what he was trying to do. "Nuh uh. No fair. Give me your hand, sugar." Jake demanded. Koda was hesitant but he complied.  
"This is what happens when I see you." Jake whispered as he lead the younger boy's hand to his crotch. "Every time I see you sleepy eyed and with the worst bed head this is how I feel. Every brush and touch. Every time I hear you in the shower. Every time I 'accidentally' come across you getting changed. This is how I feel." Jake let go of Koda's hand but the younger boy kept his firmly pressed against his raging member, gaining a little confidence.  
"I knew that happened way too much to be an accident." He rubbed the older mans cock, earning a moan as Jake dropped his head on the youth's shoulder, "and every time you heard me in the shower, I was always fantasizing about you." Koda stated as he kissed the older man's jaw as he started to get to Jake's pants.   
"Stop" Jake's hands flew to his boys to stop him, "not tonight, baby. How about a date first?" Jake smiled at the little whine he got from his little prince.   
"Ugh. How about a date if you let me blow you?" Koda asked, sounding heady as he rolled his hips against the older mans groin.   
That got him tackled to the hay as Jake climbed on top.   
"Oh sweet Jesus, sweetheart!" Jake was laughing and smiling fondly as he rutted against the younger, "why? Why did you do that to me? I swear. I just want to mount you" Jake mumbled. At the last statement he got a high pitched whine from Koda. "Ngh. We can't out here, baby. I want to make it special for you." Jake whined, stopping himself. "I will make you feel so good, baby," he sounded less and less coherent, "set you down on my knot, make you mine, keep you safe. Full with our pups..." Jake keep mumbling on while Koda took in his words.   
Holy. Motherfucking. Shit.   
Jake wanted to mate him. On a knot. For life, Oh my god!   
"We have to- Jake, I-" Koda was scared. He wasn't ready to be mated. He was a virgin! How would his poor ass take a knot?   
"Hey, calm down darlin." Jake cooed, cradling his boys face "unless you want this, we don't have to. I'm sorry I said those things, I was just, in the moment okay?" Jake promised, kissing Koda's face in between his words. "I promise, if you don't want me, I will go away. I swear to you that whatever you want I will try to make you happy in every way."   
"I love you, Jake" Koda sighed, kissing his man square on the mouth in a chaste, loving kiss, "and I never, ever, would want you to leave me." Koda promised. And in that moment, looking up to his soon-to-be-mate's eyes, he knew it would be true.   
And Jake smiled.

~

"See! I told you that movie was good!" Mal cheered as her sister laughed at Mal's rowdiness.   
"You got me! I thought it was going to be lame like all the other rom-coms out there!" Kate teased.   
Mal loved rom coms and she was so glad her sister went with her even though Kate hated them.   
"So, shall we go home and call a puppy pile with our boys?" Kate asked, ready to sleep and maybe have a nice night with her family. She was a little caught up and didn't notice that her sister stopped as the were nearer the car. "What?" She questioned. Her twin was looking at her like a mother as her baby is taking was first steps.   
"You said our boys." She preened as her eyes grew glassy with tears.  
"I guess I did." Kate thought back to it. She did think of them as part of the family. She loved them, and she knew they loved her and wanted her happy just as much as they wanted Mal happy and she was.   
"I'm glad you feel that way, because they do! And I'm so happy you know that" Kate realized she had said most of that out loud.   
"Me too." She whispered as she hugged her sister.

The drive home was loud and filled with music that both the girls could sing along to. Loudly. And off key.   
"Can you feel! The love tonight!" Kate and Mal sang/screamed as they reached the house.  
"Well you guys sound like dying pelicans." Jake said as he jumped on Koda's back while they walked out of the horse barn. Then Jake gave him a peck on the cheek. "By the way Koda and I are in love and he is mine. All mine! I know you want him, Mallory Laurane, don’t even lie!" He cried as he reached around to kiss the red faced boy.   
"Finally!" Riley cried as he and Zach walked out of the forest arm in arm like and old couple. It was cool because they were instep. "We had to give him a swift kick in the ass to get him going!" Riley stage whispered to the girls. They both started giggling.   
"Alright who wants to puppy pile because I'm pooped." Kate yawned as Mal nodded and leaned on her.  
The boys were shocked.   
"You want to puppy pile?"Jake asked with a look of adoration on his face, still hugging Koda's back.  
"With us?" Riley looked even more happy.  
Zack smiled at Kate so bright she thought she would collapse. Then he gave her a hug. The alpha hugged her. So she hugged back.  
"Duh. Who other that my 'wolf boys would I want to puppy pile with?" Kate asked with a shy smile.  
"Well," Jake said with a smirk, "I have an idea who, but that poor lil guy sits up in his room and... Broods all day, you could say." He snickered and Kate turned pink while Mal laughed.   
"No way!" Riley's eyes widened "you wanna do the frickle frackle with bean pole?" Riley looked thoughtful, "they would be cute." He looked to the group for confirmation. Which he got. From everyone.   
"Let's go puppy pile," Zack said, even though he hated that word, he could sense Kate's embarrassment.   
"Maybe we can even get scarecrow down?" Jake laughed and looked down at Koda, putting an arm around his mate and kissing him on the head.  
Koda reddened and tucked his face into his mate's neck.  
The girls cooed as Riley gaged  
"Gross! Why did you have to turn into a mushy couple?"   
"That's just how mates are idiot! Not like you'd, know that" Zack teased his second as they made their way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the big house took forever. It was a large, three story house with 5 rooms and three bathrooms. Now that Mal and Kate shared a room again, Connor took the solo room in the attic. Their father was in the basement with the den, Mal and Kate on the ground floor, and the other boys on the top floor. Along with bedrooms, that were fairly large, they had a living room, a movie room, a kitchen, a sun porch and a wrap around porch. So the house was more like an estate, but it was still a farm house.

As the kids banged though the house and got the attention of the girls’ father.   
"Hey will you guys keep it down tonight? Early rise tomorrow boys! Farmers market for Zack and Jake!" The two boys groaned. "I heard that!" Another groan. "Goodnight kids!" Their dad called laughing.   
"Conner come puppy pile with us" the alpha didn't bother raising his voice to get his beta to hear him.   
Suddenly the wolves were laughing. Probably at Connors reply.  
(I'm bus- are they home?)  
"Yeah man! Just come down! We have so much news!" Riley could barely talk with how bad he was laughing.   
The laughed stopped for a second then the alpha and his second were trying to to laugh at the red faced Jake as Koda basically pissed himself.   
(Like how Jake skipped out of the woods singing to go find Koda tonight? How was jumping up to the roof, lover boy?)  
"Oh baby! I still love you!" Koda giggled as Jake buried his head in the younger's shoulder.   
"Do you ever feel like you miss things as a human" Kate whispered to Mal still staring at the mess of boys in front of them.   
"All the time." Mal responded. "I bet it was something your boy said to them" Mal whispered as Kate's face got hot.   
"who? Riley is your man?" Conner asked, coming out of nowhere.

~

 

Mal pursed her lips, trying really hard not to laugh. "Not Riley, idiot!" Mal giggled fondly.   
"Zack?" Connor guessed.   
Kate hit her twins forehead. "Shut up, Mal. I just wanted to puppy pile. I just-" Zack cut her off "What have you been up to today, Connie?" Zack asked suppressing a snort.   
Connor rolled his eyes. "Nothing you care about." Connor sat on the furthest couch away from everyone. At first he thought he could smell sadness from someone. Kate maybe. Yeah Kate. And everyone was looking at her.   
Conner was resisting going to her, comforting his mate. Kate was his mate, he knew that. He didn't want her hurting.  
"Is something wrong? Kate?"  
Riley chuckled. "Mates are so cute"  
Conner was gonna hit him in his stupid face. "I know! Koda and Jake, I'm happy for you." He grinned wickedly at Riley then kindly to the mates, because he truly was happy for them. 

"Kate." Zack sighed "come with me darlin'."   
Conner was going to growl. She was sad and mates make the sads better, but she got up and followed him.   
Conner was gonna hit someone. 

~*~

Zack swore his pack were middleschoolers. They were almost all adults, this was ridiculous.   
"Zach I love you and all, but I just want to go-"   
"I love you too and that's why I'm doing this okay?" Zach rubbed Kate's arms to comfort her a little. "I have a plan and I'm confident it will work. Please just trust me."   
Kate looked at him funny, a little reductant.  
"Conner, he's your mate. He wants to scent you and," the Alpha stuttered, "do other mate things, so play it up. Touch everyone as much as you can, cuddle, everything." He smiled at her, "I know you're still getting use to us, but everyone will like it. I promise."  
"Why?" She looked a little baffled.   
"Scent marking. Conner will smell it then he will just cave man carry you away." He laughed a little.   
"But he- I don-" Zack cut her off.  
"I've seen a wer do that before, caveman carry their mate. It was hilarious!" He proceeded to walk and talk her back to the room.   
~*~   
"... And that was how I learned never to ask why in family packs."   
Kate giggled and walked back in the room. "I learned that my first day back!"   
They both laughed and Zack sat down with Kate on the farther couch of the four. Everyone settled around them and they had popcorn and a movie ready. With the couch arm on her other side and Mal at her feet. Riley, Koda, and Conner were on the couch to the right with Jake at his mate's feet. Kate decided to follow the alphas advice and do it now.   
"Anyone want anything to drink? More popcorn?" Everyone raised their hands and Kate got off the couch flicking Zack's nose.   
When she came back with her arms full, she gave everyone a little touch.   
She rubbed Mal's head, gave Riley a shove, touched Koda's arm, kicked Jake, then she gave Conner his stuff and sat down. During the movie she cuddled into Zack, held Riley's hand, and put her feet on Jake, who gave her a foot rub, then Koda came and sat by her and cuddled her. Then everyone was cuddling her.   
Then Conner got up and-  
He left.  
"Damnit Conner! Would you follow the code for once in your life!" Riley yelled. "I'm tired of all these feelings shit! All of you! Jake and Koda figured their shit out! Why can't you?"   
Conner kept walking. Shit. Riley had a point though.   
"Conner." Zack was using his alpha voice. This was going to be bad. Shit shit shit!   
Mal pulled Kate and made to run away to their room.   
"Mal leave her, it's for the best." He sighed.   
Then Conner walked back down.   
"Why?" Conner just wanted to run to her and take her away. He hated his packs smell on her, and not his.   
"Follow your instincts, Conner. This is what I train you for. I promise you she won't mind." Zach whispered so his beta could only hear.   
Conner looked at Kate. She turned red and smiled.  
He stepped around his alpha and to his mate, gingerly.   
Oh she's so perfect. So, so perfect. She had amazingly soft skin, beautiful soft hair, enchanting blue eyes, amazing curves everything about her was captivating.   
"I'm sorry." She whispered with her head down.   
Oh man, that did it. That broke his heart. He took her hand and kissed it, with a promise of more to come.   
"Please come with me." He pleaded.   
When she nodded his heart leaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I'm doing so if you find any mistakes let me know, there are bound to be many


End file.
